The Engineering foundation Conference on Biomechanics and Neural Control of Movement will be held July 16-21, 1989 at the YMCA of the Ozarks in Potosi, Missouri. This is the seventh, semi-annual recurrence of this series of conferences and the first time it will be held in the mid-west. The theme of the conference will be to critically review and assess the interdisciplinary nature of the field of motor control. Motor control is in one fundamental sense a mechanical problem of moving masses such as bodies and limbs through space to accomplish tasks necessary for the welfare and survival of an organism. Such problems are nominally the domain of the engineer. It is obviously also a problem of biology in that the mechanical tasks are performed by biological systems which are exquisitely evolved over time to accomplish them. Such systems are the interest of the physiologist. The role of this Engineering Foundation Conference has been and will continue to be to provide an informal and uninhibited forum for discussion between scientists and engineers on each side of this field and with those already straddle it. It will further afford advanced students and younger investigators a unique opportunity to interact with a broad and diverse range of individuals who are already active in the field.